


Dat Ass Is Thirsty

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: A Mobster and His Hitman [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood licking, Cum Eating, Facials, Fingering, Language, M/M, Object Insertion, Violence, mastubation, murder mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick just finished performing a hit on his boyfriends enemy. Both a witness to his crime they find themselves more than a little horny. Pure smut of course.**Blood, violence, and mention of a murder. Not your cup of tea? Politely skip it.





	Dat Ass Is Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea after thinking of ass cucumbers. You're welcome. My mind is shameless.

Rick stripped off his bloody clothes and put them in a bag to burn later. Negan had encountered a threat that needed eliminating. His boyfriend insisted on giving the asshole a proper send off and when his found his fate sealed he disrespected Negan, it was decided then to Rick that his death would be more gruesome than originally intended and when a knife was pulled he took great pleasure in watching the sad man squeal like a pig. 

Rick looked down at his hard dick and moaned. Negan eye fucked him through the whole gory scene sneering and even made a damn kissy face. Rick lathered up his bloody chest and rinsed off, stroking his dick and grunting at the extreme pressure he applied to it. “Killer! You better not be getting off without me!” Opening the door with his cock still in hand he sneered. “I am after what you did to me!”

Stepping in Negan washed him. “What did I do?” He asked as he smacked Rick's ass hard. “Looking at me like that when I was working.” Inspecting a freshly washed shoulder Negan bit down drawing blood. “I was just making sure you were capable.” Tracing a finger through the blood he put it to Rick's mouth to taste, he moaned at the intruding digit. “Better in your ass.” Negan teased, pulling out the digit and pushing it into his loosened hole. Bending the Hitman forward he fingered his ass.

Rick moaned when shampoo lathered his walls thoroughly, he turned to kiss him and was pushed against the wall. Negan took his dick and stroked him steadily. “That was so hot, seeing you work.” Negan breathed into his ear pumping him faster. Rick's head hit the wall hard and he groaned, raising a leg. Negan lifted him easily and rutted into him. Oozing into fast hands Rick kissed his boyfriend roughly and groaned when Negan's fingers traveled to his ass. “Negan.” Rick panted and bit his lip hard.

“What the fuck!” Negan roared touching a freely bleeding lip. “Sorry Negan.” Rick apologized but didn't sound too sincere. “Oh you're going to get it good!” Negan threatened, placing a bruising grip on Rick's ass. “Bad boy!” Rick pushed against him, licking off some blood. “I didn't mean to, I was just riled up.” Negan swiped a finger through his cut lip and smeared the blood on his lover's lips. “Your ass will be very riled up soon. I promise you that.” Rick's dick twitched at the sure promise.

Rick was grabbed by the shoulder and placed on the bed. “Sit!” Negan opened his treasure chest but found nothing harsh enough except his handy ping pong paddle. Laying it down on the bed he left the room. Rick cock dripped trying to imagine the punishment he would receive, tracing delicate fingers across the paddle. He looked up when Negan came back whistling cheerfully holding a grocery bag. “I think your ass is thirsty.” Negan gloated.

“For your fat cock? Always.” Rick grinned factually. “Oh no.” Negan smirked. “You may wish is was my fat cock later.” Negan said cheekily, emphasizing the “fat.” Picking up the paddle Rick got in position as his ass was smacked once. “Count!” He ordered. Moaning and oozing precum he gladly counted as both cheeks were stung. At thirty Negan stopped and pinched at the red globes. Rick moaned as fingers stretched him wide too quickly and were replaced by a toy. “I know your big ass gaping hole doesn't need much loosening but let's be safe.” 

The need to look back which was always frowned upon diminished, this toy was one of his biggest and he could always tell what it was by the texture in his slippery walls. Rick huffed in frustration because his prostate was completely ignored, not one trace of a nudge. He felt his ass being spread wide open and gasped when both of Negan's hands pried his hole apart. Fingers were inserted deep inside causing a sharp sting up his walls. Something cool pushed in and he yelped. “Negan!”

“Remember your safe word?” Hissing at the pain he moaned as his outer rim was breached. “Yes, Negan.” A large and cold object pushed in just an inch but he felt he would split right open. “Relax baby.” Calming at a hand on the dip of his back he inhaled deeply and groaned a sigh of relief when the unrelenting pressure felt pleasurable at further intrusion. He had to know what his demented boyfriend had and turned around. A smack stung his inner cheek. “None of that!” Rolling eyes he grunted as the object sank deeper and his other cheek was spanked. “I saw that!” Negan reprimanded.

Negan pulled the heavy object out and smiled at the big and dark gaping hole it left behind. “Get up.” Following orders he saw Negan hide his toy and put a blanket on the floor. “Sit.” Obeying he saw lube retrieved and knew something was being coated. “Want to see your punishment?” Rick groaned and ignored him, touching his growing erection knowing Negan would find something more to do to his poor ass and knowing he couldn't wait that long tonight. “Yes please.” He gasped. Negan produced a slicked can of soda and put it beside him. Looking down he saw it was unopened and couldn't help but touch the cool metal.

Negan ever the kinky gentleman turned it upside down so the pop tab was on the bottom. “Sit on it.” Rick tried to think if he was ever stretched this wide before. Getting on his knees he spread his legs and straddled over the can. “Damn I need knee pads, I'm getting too old for this.” He thought but said nothing yearning for his punishment. Moaning, his dick stiffened painfully as he pushed the edge of the can in. “That's it killer, you can take it.” Negan praised stroking his weeping cock.

Rick grunted at seeing juicy beads of cum seep down Negan's sizeable cock and pushed down more on the can. “Take it slow. Be careful.” Negan instructed, closing his eyes as he jostled his balls. Rick panted at the intrusion and touched his slit gaining a hand slap. “No! Just get off on that big can up your tight needy hole!” Rick groaned rocking up and down on the already inserted inches amazed it still felt good through the pain. His neglected cock seeped and he pushed down more groaning at the nice painful stretch his walls received, 

Negan stroked faster at Rick’s thrusts against the can, his dick bouncing up and down on the air. “Work that thirsty ass! Make sure it hydrates well!” Rick rolled his eyes enduringly at Negan's weird dirty talk that somehow got him off. Sinking in the last inch he cried out when Negan spanked his thigh. “I saw that eye roll!” Negan smacked his thigh again and Rick thrusted harder and harder up and down, dripping at the feeling of his bouncing cock. Negan continued to slap at his thighs making sure they matched his ass cheeks. His prostate being pushed on roughly by the soft ridge of the can and the searing pleasant pain he cried out, shooting his load on the blanket.

“I knew my killer could take it, no whining.” Negan praised stroking his shaft firmly. He came closer to Rick. “Pull that can out of your slutty hole.” Pulling the slippery can out he pressed his empty ass on the blanket. “Lick your dirty ass juice off.” Licking at the soda can he was shocked the trace of bitter shampoo was undetectable by the amount of slick Negan coated it in. Negan moaned, increasing his pace of jerking at the sight. Rick closed his eyes and moaned licking up the sticky can as slick dribbled out his hole onto the blanket underneath. “Damn baby. You're too much.” He cooed, orgasm near.

“Negan tomorrow that big dick of yours better be what gets me off.” For a damn week straight he had nothing but weird insertions up his ass but this took the cake. “Sounds good baby.” Negan shuddered grabbing Rick's face roughly. Rick closed is eyes as Negan teased his slit, spilling over to paint his lover's face a creamy and beautiful white. He savored the image a minute before kissing a cum stained cheek, slurping off his seed. Rick hummed through each kitten kiss and lick that cleaned his face.


End file.
